


Haikyuu!! Mixology

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boys Kissing, Everyone's gay, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Mixology AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Sexual Harrassment, Some of them are coworkers, Some of them are friends, but it quickly gets shut down, chapters overlap a bit, everyone is of legal age, most likely some smut in future chapters, typical Saturday night club scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One very long night in club Flight sees many interactions between friends and coworkers.</p><p>Chapter 1- Introduction<br/>Chapter 2- Iwaizumi/Oikawa- Iwaoi<br/>Chapter 3- Kuroo/ Kenma- Kuroken<br/>Chapter 4- Daichi/ Suga- Daisuga<br/>Chapter 5- Bokuto/ Akaashi- Bokuaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched a couple episodes of Mixology, which if you haven't seen or heard of, is about groups of people at a club and some people flirt, and some are jut friends, and some hook up, and its all centered around his one night at this club. And I couldn't help but think that it would go great for Haikyuu!!

Saturday night was the perfect night to be out. Daichi was currently at club Flight to hang out with a few friends from work. It had taken some coaxing, he really just wanted to stay home all weekend and catch up on the shows he missed during the week, but Kuroo said he was heartbroken and he couldn't talk to his regular circle of friends because they were too close to the reason for his pain. So he texted them on a group chat and somehow convinced them all to meet him in the club in an hour. 

When Daichi arrived with Kiyoko, Oikawa and Kuroo were already there, as well as Iwaizumi, Oikawa's secret crush (even though Iwaizumi was the only one who didn't know) and long-time friend. Kuroo was chugging down a beer and Oikawa had a longing look in his face as he watched Iwaizumi getting drinks. Iwaizumi was talking to a bartender Daichi couldn't see because of the massive amount of people crowding the bar, but he could see a shaking in Iwaizumi's shoulders that usually indicated he was laughing. 

Daichi and Kiyoko silently agreed to make their way over to their coworkers and try to distract them before their night was filled with waterworks.

-

"Kenma! Come on!" Hinata said, he had finally gotten Kenma to the club but now Kenma was complaining it was too loud and he didn't want to go in.

"Besides, I forgot my ID,"

"No you didn't," Hinata pulled out Kenma's ID from his pocket, "I swiped it from your wallet so you wouldn't have that excuse," he stuck his tongue out at Kenma and turned around in the line where the bouncer asked for their IDs. 

Hinata smiled when he saw the bouncer's hair. It was black and with white streaks and standing up in an odd way, it made him look the horned owl Hinata had seen as a kid. Hinata wanted to comment but him and Kenma shouldn't be judging people by their hairs. 

Hinata did feel a little bad for dragging Kenma here with him, even though it was partially his own fault. They were playing video games at Hinata's house, and talking about their crushes. Hinata was telling Kenma how lucky he was to be in love with his best friend because he could see him all the time. Hinata only ever saw vKageyama in passing.

"I mean, I know where he works, but would it be weird to go see him there?" Hinata had asked him.

"No, just go and talk to him,"

"But I don't want to go alone, will you come with me?"

Kenma had agreed, but he hadn't known Hinata's crush worked at a club, he assumed it was like a department store or a café, at least somewhere where music wasn't blaring out of tons of speakers.

The bouncer asked them when their birthdays were and when Hinata pouted he laughed, "I'm sorry bro, but I get paid a little extra for all the high schoolers I fish out,"

"Well you won't be kicking us out, we're perfectly legal,"

"You're a feisty one, Red," the bouncer said.

"My name's Hinata, not Red, and my hair is orange!"

"My name is Bokuto, not whatever animal you're thinking because of my hair," he said with a wide grin, "you can go in," Hinata smiled at him and walked passed him, "you too, Kitten," 

Hinata saw the remnants of a snicker on Kenma's behalf before they both entered the club and Hinata dragged him to find a table to station themselves. 

-

"Su-Su-Suga?"

Suga handed the drink to the customer in front of him and moved down the bar to where Asahi was.

"What's up?" He started on the drinks that Yachi and Noya had asked for, putting them on a tray when he finished.

"There's too many people. I don't think I can do this,"

Suga patted his friend's back, he had only been working here for a week and he was already feeling overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, Tanaka will be back from his break soon, and the boss called in Kageyama to help out," he reassured him, "we'll have help soon. Why don't I take the orders and tell you what drinks to make, yeah?" He knew it would take some of the anxiety off of Asahi if he didn't have to talk to customers.

Asahi nodded and Suga told him to finish up the waiters' drinks while he asked a scantily clad girl what she wanted. She tried to flirt with him, but Suga wasn't interested, instead he just ignored her flirtations but was still polite to her as he handed her the beer she wanted.

Most of the girls tonight were dressed similar to her tonight. The only way Suga could describe their clothing choices was 'could use a lot more.' A quick glance around told him exactly that, he only spotted one girl dressed decently. She was with a group of guys, one of which had been at the bar earlier. Suga had made him laugh by making his usual 'you should really learn to cut back' joke when he ordered 4 beers and a fruity drink- but Suga was convinced he only laughed to be polite.

The girl was lucky though, Suga was sure other girls tonight were thinking the same think and/ or were jealous. All the guys she was sitting with were extremely attractive...

Tanaka appeared them, and his arrival reminded Suga he was working, not checking out pretty boys. Tanaka had all the enthusiasm of a party goer as opposed to a bartender but he quickly started making drinks and that's what they really needed. The look of relief was evident on Asahi's face, especially once Kageyama showed up as well. 

He was mumbling something about having to work on his day off. Suga felt sympathetic, he knows how much Kageyama was looking forward to a night off. But he was also grateful because they really needed the help tonight.

"I'm sure it'll be worth coming in," Suga told him, even though he wasn't too sure himself, so he added, "besides, I'll let you take a longer break today, I'll cover for you, sounds good?"

Kageyama told him it wasn't necessary but thanked him nonetheless and got to work. He was one of the waiters but he was also a skilled bartender so he waited tables and made their drinks. 

Suga wanted to thank him again, but then Ennoshita was there and told Suga the drinks he needed and he got to work.

-

Tsukishima did not want to be here. It was too loud, there were drunk people everywhere and on the way to his table he stepped in something gross and sticky.

The only reason he came was because Yamaguchi was so excited to finally be able to go to a club having turned 21 earlier that week. He had been so happy when the bouncer with the weird hair asked him when his birthday was and Yamaguchi could tell him how legal he was.

Tsukishima tried convincing him to go somewhere else, "a bar has the same rules, just quieter music and pool tables. Maybe a volleyball match on the televisions," he had tried to coax Yamaguchi with his love for volleyball. It didn't work, obviously. Yamaguchi was just so excited to go to a club, they had been in bars before, they just couldn't order alcohol. And he wanted to dance, he said he had so much energy and he just wanted to move his body along to music with a bunch of other energetic and drunk people.

Tsukishima had given in, it never really took much for Yamaguchi to try to convince him. Tsukishima could deny it all he wanted but there was no way he could say no to Yamaguchi, especially when he had that glint in his eyes and his whole body was just oozing enthusiasm.

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a drink, he was bouncing in his seat, excited to have his first (legal) drink at a club. He drank half of it before setting the glass down and grabbing Tsukishima's hand.

"Come in, Tsukki! Let's go dance!"

He groaned but took a shot he knew he would need and followed Yamaguchi to the dance floor.


	2. Iwaizumi/Oikawa- Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned his head as much as he could to the bar, still trying to push this man away, who's hands had somehow gotten underneath his shirt. Oikawa felt his heart beating fast, he was so scared, so afraid that this man was going to take advantage of him. He needed Iwa-chan.

Oikawa was tired of this. He had been trying to weeks, months, years even to try to get Iwaizumi to see him in a different way. Looking back at his life, he realized he had been trying to woo Iwa-chan since they were kids. Always sharing his food, and holding his hand (when they were really young, because after a certain age they were constantly teased for it), all the times they fell asleep tangled into each others body, and all the times they went out together. 

Oikawa was tired of Iwaizumi not noticing his attempts at seduction. Maybe it was because they were too familiar. The lingering touches and stares were nothing new for them. Iwaizumi didn't even seem to notice or be bothered by the fact that Oikawa's entire body was pretty much pressed up to his. Especially now. 

Oikawa literally had a leg over Iwaizumi's underneath the table. It was nothing sexual, just comfortable. The only one with them right now was Akaashi, but he didn't speak much unless spoken to or it was something he was interested in, so Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi.

"We can share my drink you know," Oikawa said, "I doubt Kiyoko will be back anytime soon," he pointed to where Kiyoko was talking to the same waitress from earlier. A very noticeable blush adorning both their cheeks. 

Iwaizumi grumbled something incoherent and took a sip of Oikawa's drink. It was childish, but Oikawa couldn't resist, "you know you just indirectly kissed me Iwa-chan," he said with a giggle.

He laughed at how Iwaizumi sputtered but still drank from the cup, "you say it like we haven't spent most of our lives sharing food and drinks,"

"So you're saying that we've been kissing since we were little, how scandalous," 

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi pinch the skin of his shin over the jeans but then rested his hand on the same spot.

"I'm saying you need to grow up,"

"Don't be so serious Iwa-chan. We came to a club, we're supposed to be having fun, getting drinks and dancing and making out with people," preferable your best friend. 

"How am I supposed to get drunk when people keep stealing my drink and not bringing me back anything?" Then he did throw off Oikawa's leg off his, "I'm going to get a drink myself,"

"Or are you going to go flirt with the bartender. Cause Daichi called dibs, ya know?"

"I'm not going to flirt with him, or any other bartender for that matter,"

"Not your type?"

"Definitely not," Iwaizumi said before leaving.

Oikawa huffed and reached for his drink.

"You're so obvious," Akaashi said.

"What?" Oikawa tried to defend himself, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "just kiss him or something, blame it on the alcohol if he doesn't like it. But if he does, then you know,"

Oikawa tried to protest but then Akaashi was standing up and leaving, "I'm going to go get some air. Just make a move already,"

Oikawa huffed as he watched Akaashi walk away, now he was all alone, he reached for more of his drink but it was empty, which only made him huff again.

"Hey pretty boy," a voice said above him, "looks like you could use a drink," Oikawa looked up to see a tall man putting the exact same drink as the ones he had been nursing all night. 

Oikawa hesitated for a second, but took the tiniest sip of the drink, he didn't feel anything weird, so he assumed it would be okay to drink it. If anything were to happen and this guy tried to kidnap him, Iwaizumi would kick his ass. Speaking of his best friend, Oikawa looked to the bar to find him talking to Daichi and the pretty bartender.

"What's gotten you so sad?" the man said. He was handsome, Oikawa couldn't deny that, and he was talking to him, which was nice.

"Oh nothing," Oikawa said, "I just came with my friends but they seem to have all left me to flirt with the staff or their crushes," he pouted and looked up at the stranger, "would you care to hang out with me?"

"I'll do you one better, what do you say we go dance?"

Oikawa perked up, "sure," he wanted to dance and Iwaizumi didn't want to dance with him, there was no harm. He followed the guy to the dance floor, the music a lot louder here and they started to dance in front of each other. Oikawa didn't want to brag but he knew he looked good when he danced, he was in the middle of a turn when he felt hands at his hips pull him back. He looked up to see he was pressed up to the handsome stranger's front, they exchange a smile and Oikawa went back to dancing, grinding his ass into the man behind him, a small part of him imagining it was his dear Iwa-chan. 

Suddenly Oikawa was being turned around, now facing him. He leaned into Oikawa, he started to close his eyes. Oikawa panicked, this man was going to try to kiss him, he thought. Oikawa didn't want to kiss him, so he turned his head. The man kissed his jaw instead, and then went down to his neck. Oikawa was pushing at his shoulders, trying to get the man to step away.

"Can you let me go?" Oikawa asked, a little bit of attitude in his voice. But instead of loosening, the arms around him tightened, one of them even moving up between his shoulder blades and moving him even closer. The lips on his neck not seizing their movements, leaving a wet trail. It was disgusting.

"Let me go," Oikawa snarled, he tried to ask nicely, and this guy didn't seem to get it.

"Come on pretty boy, you're telling me you were grinding on me and you don't want to fuck?" the man finally pulled off his neck, but he still held Oikawa close.

"I just came here to have fun, you seemed fun at first," Oikawa told him, "now you're just being a creep,"

The man growled and went to his neck again. Oikawa began to panic, he was afraid. There were all these people around them but no one seemed to see the distressed look in his eyes.

He turned his head as much as he could to the bar, still trying to push this man away, who's hands had somehow gotten underneath his shirt. Oikawa felt his heart beating fast, he was so scared, so afraid that this man was going to take advantage of him. He needed Iwa-chan.

Oikawa tried to move away, but the man was too strong, the more Oikawa squirmed, the harder his hold was. Oikawa finally got a clear view of the bar, Iwaizumi was still talking to Daichi and Suga. Oikawa tried to call him with his eyes, and he must have gotten lucky because Iwaizumi looked over at them. Oikawa struggled more to get away from the man, to make sure Iwaizumi knew he didn't want to be here. 

He saw Iwaizumi hit Daichi's shoulder to get his attention before he got off his seat and stalked towards them. Daichi right behind him, the bartender going around the bar and towards the entrance.

Oikawa was relieved, Iwa-chan was going to save him. 

Iwaizumi grabbed one of the guy's arms, pulling it off of Oikawa. It caught the stranger off-guard and his other arm released him too, giving Oikawa the chance to hide behind Iwaizumi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Iwaizumi snarled at the man.

"We were just having a little fun," the guy said, then to Oikawa, "weren't we pretty boy,"

Oikawa felt an strong shiver run down his entire body, he clutched the back of Iwaizumi's shirt in his fist, he knew he shouldn't be afraid anymore now that Iwaizumi was here, but the guy was still giving him a creepy look. 

"He doesn't want to have a little fun with a pervert like you," Daichi spoke up.

Iwaizumi started to roll the sleeves of his shirt, "now I'm gonna give you two seconds to get the fuck out of here before I forcibly do it for you,"

The guy took a step towards them, Oikawa cowarded even more, his eyes looking around to notice that they had caught a little attention.

"Iwa-chan," he said, "maybe we should just go,"

"Aww, you're gonna leave me pretty boy?"

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi growl and then he punched the guy straight in the jaw. The guy was taken aback for a second, and then fury was apparent in his eyes as he was about to raise his arm up to punch Iwaizumi. Oikawa gasped, he used the hold he had on Iwaizumi's shirt to pull him back. Fortunately, Daichi had seen the movement too because he grabbed the guy's arm before he could think to punch again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A loud voice boomed behind them. Oikawa turned to see a really buff guy moving towards them, the bouncer. Behind him were Suga and Akaashi. He went up to the guy and grabbed him by the other arm, "Didn't I kick you out yesterday and tell you if I saw you again I was going to kick your ass?" 

The guy tried to tell him it wasn't him but the bouncer was having none of it, he dragged the guy out the club, Suga, Daichi, and Akaashi following after them.

Oikawa relaxed a little when they were gone and everyone had gone back to doing what they had been doing before. He was still holding onto Iwaizumi's shirt though.

"Hey, you okay?" Iwaizumi asked him.

Oikawa was relaxed, but still a little dazed, not quite believing what had just happened, "huh?""I said, are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I just- I didn't know he-, " Oikawa didn't even know what he was trying to say. He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. He didn't have to though, because Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and guided him to the bathroom. Once inside, Iwaizumi made sure it was empty before he closed and locked the door.

He went up to Oikawa and put his hands on either side of his face, "did he do anything to you?"

"He ju-just kissed my neck and t-touched my back," Oikawa stuttered out, "but I t-think I'm o-okay,"

"Fuck, how are you going to be okay? You're shaking," Oikawa didn’t notice it but then he felt the trembling in his legs and his lifted his hand up to see it was shaking,

"I-I guess I am," he said trying to feign a smile.

Oikawa was surprised when Iwaizumi pulled him in and hugged him tight. This was a very welcomed gesture and Oikawa hugged him back. He felt tears run down his cheeks and a small sob escaped his mouth. Iwaizumi held him a little tighter.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Iwaizumi said, "I'll get you home,"

Oikawa nodded. He was about to reach for a paper towel, but Iwaizumi beat him to it, wetting it and then using it to clean up Oikawa's face, then down to his neck. The water was cold, he shivered.

"Sorry," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa studied Iwaizumi, finding it helped calm him down. He had this weird look on his face, the same look he had as the one when they were kids and he had playfully dared Oikawa to jump off the roof. It was a joke, at least Iwaizumi meant it to be, but Oikawa wanted to prove that he could do it, so he did, and broke his leg.

"You don't have to look so guilty," Oikawa said, "it wasn't your fault. I was the one that agreed to dance with him,"

"I shouldn't have let it happen," he looked down at the floor, but his hand was still making gentle circle on Oikawa's neck with the paper towel.

"You couldn't have known he would come up to me, you just went to get a drink. It's okay," Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumi's arm, "I'm just glad you were there to save me," he said honestly. 

Oikawa let his arm drop. Iwaizumi grabbing his face like he had when they first came in here. He tilted Oikawa's head down and kissed his forehead.

"Of course I was, idiot," he said, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Oikawa smiled wide at him and threw his arms around him.

"I love you so much Iwa-chan,"

He felt Iwaizumi's hands at his back, soothing and welcome, "I love you too, Shittykawa," he said, "do you want to go back to your apartment?"

Oikawa remembered what Akaashi had said to him earlier, "actually I think I'd like to stay, I think I need a couple drinks to calm my nerves,"

Iwaizumi gave him a look but he nodded. 

When they were back at their table, Akaashi and the bouncer were sitting there, and Daichi and Suga. A new tray of drinks in the middle.

Suga went up to Oikawa as soon as he spotted them, "are you okay? I'm so sorry about him, he was banned from here last night, I don't know how he got in,"

"Don't worry Suga-chan," Oikawa told him, "I'm fine, everyone's fine,"

He nodded and they went back to the table, Oikawa taking his previous seat and Iwaizumi next to him. 

"Sorry about the creep, I made sure to give him a few bruises before I threw him out,"

"Which you're not supposed to do Bokuto," Suga said.

"I gave him what he deserved, especially after he thought it would be okay to then try to flirt with you and Akaashi,"

Oikawa was appalled by the guy, he tried to flirt on his friends too? He clenched his hands into fits but then he felt a warmness on one, he looked down to see Iwaizumi had his hand on his, he slowly loosened his arm, their fingers intertwining together on his lap. 

"Well Bo-chan taught him his lesson, so I doubt he'll come back," Oikawa said.

"You need to learn to control yourself Bokuto-san," 

"Sorry Akaashi,"

The conversation seemed to steer away from the situation with Bokuto starting to brag about all the other guys he's kicked out. 

Oikawa reached for a shot on a tray and downed it. Then grabbed another drink, he didn't know what it was but he drank the entire thing too. The only person seeming to notice was Iwaizumi.

Oikawa turned to him when he put his empty glass down.

"Hey, you ok-,"

Oikawa leaned towards him, his arms going around Iwaizumi's necks and kissing him. It felt so nice, so warm. Iwaizumi's lips were just the tiniest bit chapped, but still so, so soft. Oikawa had expected for Iwaizumi to push him away, but instead his hands were around his waist and he was kissing back.

Iwaizumi was kissing him back.

"Well I think that's our cue to go," he heard Daichi say.

"Our breaks are over anyway Bokuto," Suga said. 

Oikawa heard movement behind them and then nothing, they had all left. Which only made him braver. He licked his way into Iwaizumi's mouth, relishing how he opened up for him and then their tongues were touching. Oikawa moaned when Iwaizumi bit his tongue ever so gently. 

Oikawa was feeling dizzy, light-headed, so he pulled back for some air, trying to force it down his lungs. Iwaizumi was doing the same thing, his mouth red and his eyes blown wide.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly for no other reason than to say his name.

Then Iwaizumi was kissing him, and it was rougher this time, lips bitten and tugged, tongues pressed together, licking into mouths and exploring. 

Oikawa moaned every time he felt Iwaizumi's tongue against his, it felt so good to finally be kissing him after such a long time of imagining what it would be like. It was definitely better than he thought it would be. 

Oikawa didn't notice how much he was pushing into Iwaizumi until he put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Oikawa looked at him, a bit frightened, but Iwaizumi gave him a reassuring smile, "I was about to fall off the bench," he said.

"Oh," Oikawa said, feeling somewhat embarrassed now, he just couldn't help it, his lips were just so addictive. He moved down in his seat more and continued looking down at his lap, he felt shy, which was a weird feeling for him. He couldn't find it in himself to meet Iwaizumi's eyes, so he fidgeted in his seat instead.

"Why did you do that?" Iwaizumi asked him, moving closer to him until their thighs were pressed together.

"I don't know," Oikawa said honestly.

"You don't know why you kissed me?"

"I'm drunk," Oikawa said.

"Oh," Iwaizumi sounded weird, "I understand," and then he was shifting away, until they were no longer touching.

"Akaashi said to blame the alcohol if you didn't like it," he really must be drunk if he was actually telling Iwaizumi this.

"Like what?"

"The kiss," Oikawa fidgeted again, "did you like the kiss Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah,"

"I liked it too. I wanted to kiss you a long time ago,"

"Why didn't you?" He was next to him again, so close Oikawa could feel his body heat.

"Because I didn't have alcohol before,"

"Will you kissing again when you're not drunk?"

"I don't think so," Oikawa answered honestly, he dared to look up at Iwaizumi, "but if you kissed me, I would definitely like it,"

Iwaizumi pecked his lips, a small smile on his face, "then I'll make sure to do that,"

"Can we do it again though? Even if I am drunk?" Oikawa moved in again, starting at Iwaizumi's lips, unable to look away from them. They were a darker red shade than they normally are, and Oikawa blushed at the realization that it was because of him. 

They kissed again, ranging from gentle to rough, from hard to soft. Having to pull back for air, Oikawa left his arms around Iwaizumi as he spoke.

"Do you want to go have sex in the bathroom?"

"You can't be serious," Iwaizumi told him.

"I am serious, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, and I've wanted to have sex with you for a long time too," Oikawa confessed, burying his nose into Iwaizumi's neck, he smelled so good.

"How about we just take this one step at a time, yeah? Today kissing, tomorrow maybe more kissing and we'll see where this goes," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa whined, but agreed, at least he'd get to keep kissing his Iwa-chan.


	3. Kuroo/ Kenma- Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo knew he was drunk, he had to be. He also must have knocked out and fallen asleep because he was sure he was dreaming. There was no way he was actually seeing Kenma dancing.

Kuroo knew he was drunk, he had to be. He also must have knocked out and fallen asleep because he was sure he was dreaming. There was no way he was actually seeing Kenma dancing. He rubbed his eyes and hit Daichi in the chest in his movements to get his attention.

Daichi spat out a bit of his drink at the shock and grabbed a napkin, dabbing his shirt before the stain set.

"What is up with you?" 

Kuroo pointed to the dance floor, "is that Kenma?"

"The guy you've been crying over all night?" Oikawa asked.

"You're one to talk," Kuroo mumbled, but then moved on to more important questions, "who is he dancing with?" He got up as much as he could in their booth, moving side to side to try to see who Kenma was with but there were so many people he couldn't tell, "he told me he was hanging out with his new friend, no way would he have agreed to go to a club,"

"Maybe it's a date," Iwaizumi supplied.

Kuroo snatched Iwaizumi's drink right out of his hand and drank from it, "Kenma's not the type to go on dates to a club," he said.

"Who even has a date in a club?" Oikawa asked, drinking out of his colorful cocktail.

"Give me back my drink,"Iwaizumi said.

"It's okay, Kuroo," Kiyoko tried to comfort him from where she sat at his side, "I'm sure he just came to have some fun,"

Iwaizumi started to get up, "I'm going to get another drink,"

"No, Iwa-chan! Stay here with me," Oikawa pleaded.

Daichi got up, "I'll get it, I need to get some club soda for this stain anyway," he said.

"Get me another drink, too," Kuroo told him, having finished Iwaizumi's and two other.

"No," Daichi said sternly, "no more for you,"

Kuroo pouted, he knew there was no arguing with Daichi, besides he could always steal their drinks again. He took the opportunity to finish Daichi's drink in the name of revenge and slid out the booth.

"Where are you going?" Akaashi asked him, he had arrived thirty minutes late with the excuse that the bouncer wouldn't let him in.

"To see my best friend, duh!" And then he went off to where he had seen Kenma last.

He spotted him dancing alongside some short kid with firey orange hair. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand from where it was swaying beside him and used it to pull him closer to him.

"Hey!- Oh," Kenma's voice changed from angry to familiar when he saw it was just Kuroo and not some creepy guy, "it's you," he said.

Kuroo nodded and leaned down so he could run his lips across Kenma's forehead, "I didn't know you'd be here too,"

"I didn't plan to," Kenma explained, "Sho's crush works as a waiter here,"

"Hey! Let go of Kenma!" Kuroo suspected this was the 'Sho' Kenma was talking about. Sho was standing next to them with his arms crossed, which only made Kuroo wrap his arms around Kenma and pull him closer.

"Mine," he said. 

"It's alright Sho," Kenma said, "this is Kuroo. I think he's drunk,"

Little orange head's body language changed then, his hands were whirling around trying to apologize to Kuroo for trying to intimidate him and simultaneously trying to say it was great to meet him.

"Kenma talks about you a lot, it's nice to know you're a good guy with him,"

Kuroo was getting more intoxicated by the smell of Kenma's hair, or maybe it was Iwaizumi and Daichi's drinks finally making their way through his bloodstream, but nonetheless Kenma's scent was making him dizzier until he was swaying. He hoped it could pass as trying to dance. 

Kenma pulled away from him some, "are you here with friends?"

Kuroo nodded and tried to pull him back in, "coworkers,"

"Sho, can you go get him some water?" Kenma asked his friend.

Sho nodded, "umm, it could be a while if it's Kageyama," he warned but ran to get the water anyway. 

"Dance with me," Kuroo said, trying to roll his hips into Kenma to get him to move with him. Instead Kenma got out of his hold and grabbed his hand.

"You need to sit down," 

They sat down on a comfy chair in a corner of the club, the music wasn't as loud here, but it was still pleasurable. Kenma was sitting next to him but he seemed to be squished so Kuroo grabbed him by the waist and moved him onto his lap.

This was nothing new for them, Kenma always sat on his lap, the only different was that it was never exactly out in public, and certainly never when Kuroo was drunk. 

"Why don't you like me?" Kuroo asked him. He looked up at Kenma, who looked like he wanted to say something but they were interrupted by Sho coming back.

"Here's your water, Kuroo," he held it out and once it was taken he pointed his thumb behind him, "umm, Kageyama is on break right now and he asked me if I wanted to join him, so is that cool?"

"Of course Shouyou," Kenma said, "Kuroo is here anyway,"

Kuroo couldn't help but feel jealous that this kid's name was Shouyou and Kenma had (sort of) introduced him by a shortening of his name, or nickname, or whatever. He thought he was the only one who got that privilege, but apparently not.

"Is he even old enough to be here?" Kuroo asked when he was gone, "I bet he's not. I bet he's not even legal enough for you to date him,"

"I'm not dating him. Didn't you hear he was going with his crush?"

Kuroo knew that, but it didn't make the sick feeling in his stomach go away.

"I don't care," Kuroo said, "you ditched me for him,"

"No I didn't, we didn't have plans," Kenma pulled out his phone and started shifting through apps until he settled on one to play.

"Unofficial plans Kenma! That movie came out tonight!"

"Why didn't you go with you friends then?"

"Because tonight was the night!" Kuroo said exasperated, his arms leaving Kenma's waist to flail around, "I was going to tell you I liked you and if I got lucky I was going to try to kiss you too," he said, "but now I can't do it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not perfect," Kuroo whined and threw his head back, "I had flowers and everything. I was going to woo the crap out of you so hard you wouldn't even be able to say no. Now I won't even be able to kiss you either," Kuroo closed his eyes. His world going dizzy. Everything was black but he could feel like he was spinning. He could faintly feel Kenma moving around on his lap. 

He was going to leave, Kuroo was sure of it. He was going to go find Sho and then they would laugh at him and Shouyou would fall in love with Kenma's laugh, just like Kuroo did. 

And Kuroo would lose him.

"Kuro, do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

Kuroo thought about it, he felt warm and light from all the alcohol he had consumed but other than that he felt fine. He shook his head no.

Kenma leaned down and pressed their lips together for the briefest of seconds, "there, you got to kiss me. Now can you stop looking so constipated?"

Kuroo wanted to feel insulted by that statement, but he couldn't help but smile that Kenma had kissed him, "I do not look constipated,"

"Yes you do," 

"No I don't, but can you kiss me again?"

Kenma did and Kuroo felt ecstatic. The kisses were short, but he relished in them anyway, they were perfect because it was Kenma.


	4. Daichi/Suga- Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, my friend spill-," Daichi cut himself off when he looked up at the person who had talked to him. It was one of the bartenders, he had silvery grey hair that changed colors with the colors of the club. He was looking at Daichi with a slightly confused look on his face, his head tilted to the right, it gave Daichi a perfect view of the cute little mole he had beside his eye.

Daichi made his way to the bar, how careless could Kuroo really be? Daichi sighed, he guessed he could give him a break, he had been drinking all night and complaining about Kenma ditching him. 

Daichi kept dabbing at the stain on his shirt, pulling it away from his body because the last thing he wanted was to feel sticky. He made his way to the bar, happy to see that there were only a small amount of people. He grabbed a clean napkin from the holder as he took a seat and kept working at the stain.

"Looks like you're gonna need some club soda for that," a sweet voice said.

"Yeah, my friend spill-," Daichi cut himself off when he looked up at the person who had talked to him. It was one of the bartenders, he had silvery grey hair that changed colors with the colors of the club. He was looking at Daichi with a slightly confused look on his face, his head tilted to the right, it gave Daichi a perfect view of the cute little mole he had beside his eye.

"Your friend spilled your drink?" he said.

His voice brought Daichi back from the daydream of meadows and birds chirping and he looked at the stain, afraid that he would forget how to speak if he looked at the cute bartender again.

"Yeah, could I get some of that club soda?" A cup of clear fizzy liquid was placed in front of him seconds later and a handkerchief as well.

"Use the handkerchief, the napkins will just get soggy and tear,"

Daichi managed a quick glance up and a thanks before he dipped a bit of the handkerchief into the club soda and started to work on the stain. But it was a little hard with the shirt on. He sighed, "I guess I'll just have to live with this stain forever," he mumbled.

The cute bartender laughed, Daichi was a bit embarrassed, he didn't know he was still there, he thought he left.

"Don't be so melodramatic," the bartender said, "there's this new thing that just started called a dry cleaners,"

Daichi laughed, "oh yeah, and what exactly does a dry cleaner do?'

The bartender leaned on his elbows on the counter, a little closer to Daichi now, "oh it's great, you take your clothes to them and they wash them! Can you believe that? A few days later all your clothes come back warm, soft, and smelling amazing,"

"Wow," Daichi leaned a little forward as well, feeling comfortable around this bartender now, "who knew modern society had gotten so far," it was then that Daichi was really grateful for Kuroo and his problem. He knew he should feel bad for Kuroo, but looking past the bartender's shoulder, he could see Kuroo sitting with Kenma on his lap, so his night was probably take a turn for the better.

The bartender smiled at him and stood back up, "it truly is a miracle," he giggled, "can I get you an actual drink?"

"A beer is fine, thanks," 

The bartender opened the bottle and set it in front of Daichi, he took a sip before reaching into his pocket for his wallet. 

"Don't worry about paying for it," the bartender said, "you'll need that money for the dry cleaner," he joked.

Daichi tried to insist that he would pay for it, but another bartender came up next to him.

"Umm, Suga," the guy said, "I haven't seen Tanaka and Ennoshita for a while now…"

Daichi watched as his bartender, Suga, began to blush, "oh gosh, I better go find them before one of the customers does,"

"Or the boss," the other added.

Daichi could only imagine what kind of trouble they were getting into, "can you tell Kageyama to come behind the bar with you while I go?" 

The other bartender, Asahi, nodded, and walked away.

"Kids causing trouble?" Daichi asked.

Suga giggled as he looked back at him, "you have no idea. Enjoy you're drink," he said and started to leave.

"My name's Daichi!" He called out to him. Daichi started to internally beat himself up, what was with him?! Suga was about to leave, he didn't want to know his name, he was just being nice talking to him, that's what they did to get tips, right? Daichi was going to baste in embarrassment over this later.

"My name's Suga," Daichi was surprised. He was sure he was going to receive a weird look, but no, instead it was a friendly smile.

"Oh, I know," when Suga raised his eyebrow, Daichi began to panic again, he waved his arms in front of him, "i-it's nothing weird, I-you're coworker said you're name," he defended himself, " and since I knew you're name, I thought it was only fair for you to know mine," 

Suga smiled at him, white teeth and eyes crinkling, "well it's nice to meet you Daichi," he pointed behind him, "I really would like to keep talking to you, but I have to go find those kids before they they get into more trouble," Daichi laughed when Suga referred to them as kids, he seemed to be protective of them, like a mother was, "come by again later, yeah? Then maybe we can both have a beer," Daichi was surprised at the question, but he nodded and with a little wave, Suga was running off to find his kids.

Daichi took his beer back to his friends. Kiyoko had a new drink in her hands a light flush on her cheeks. She had probably drank more than Daichi had thought. Oikawa was trying to get Iwaizumi to dance with him.

"I saw you were getting comfy with the bartender," Iwaizumi said, "and yet you forgot my drink,"

"Yeah, sorry. He had to go,"

"I'll go find the waitress!" Kiyoko suggested and slid away.

"Why do you even care that he was talking to the bartender? I mean he was cute, but he wasn't like suuuuper cute," Oikawa said.

"He was Daichi's level of cuteness though," Iwaizumi said.

Daichi chose to ignore them and drank from his beer. Ignoring them got progressively harder when Akaashi finally showed up.

"Where have you been?" Daichi asked, trying to get the attention off of him.

"I was here like a half hour ago but the bouncer wouldn't let me in, he kept talking to me about any and everything,"

"Sure, Akaashi, you were just running late," Oikawa said.

"If you're not going to believe me, don't ask. But for what its worth, I'm telling the truth, he was probably just bored and wanted someone to talk to," Akaashi said, taking a seat, "so what's been going on? I thought we were here to help Kuroo,"

"He's sitting somewhere with Kenma on his lap, I'm sure he's doing fine now," Daichi informed them.

"Kiyoko found a cute waitress to flirt with," Oikawa added to the update.

So that's why she was blushing, Daichi thought. 

"And Daichi is trying to get with the bartender," Iwaizumi said.

"Am not!" 

"You totally are Daichi, don't deny it," Oikawa said, Daichi frowned, "your forehead makes these ugly crinkles when you frown, Bartender-chan isn't going to like that,"

"His name is Suga," Daichi mumbled.

"What did he say?"

"Bartender's name is Suga," Akaashi told them.

"Ooohhh Daichi likes things sweet I see," Oikawa kept teasing.

Daichi rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom,"

"Did you and Suga agree to meet up there for some extra alone time?"

Daichi was lucky it was semi-dark in this club, he could feel his face heating up. He needed to go splash some cold water on his face.

It took a bit to find the bathroom, never having come to this club before. He finally found the bathroom, there's wasn't a line for it, which was surprising, but then Daichi saw there was an "out of order" taped on the door. He sighed and began to leave but the sound of the door opening caught his attention and he turned around. He saw two people being pushed out, one dressed like a waiter and the other like a bartender, their uniforms were a bit messed up and the guy with black hair had it sticking up everywhere. The bald one wasn't all proper himself though, the top button of his shirt was missing and he had a rather large hickey on his neck.

"Tanaka, you're going to need to go change and find a way to cover up that hickey. Ennoshita, I thought you knew better," Daichi knew that voice, admittedly, he had just heard it not to long ago, but the laughter it could produce was forever engraved in his head. Suga.

Suga had his back to them, taking the sign off the door.

"Sorry, Suga," the bald one said, "hey Ennoshita, want to go help me change?" They started to lean into each other.

Before Ennoshita could even answer, Suga was between and pushing them off each other, "no, he would not. Now hurry up, you're break ended a long time ago and Yachi gets off in a little bit,"

The two separated, but not after sneaking a kiss behind Suga. Suga sighed and started to fold the paper in his hands.

"Wow," Daichi said, "you seem to have found them just in time," 

Suga looked up at him, "Daichi!" He laughed, "actually I think I found them a second too late. I'll never be able to see those two the same way ever again,"

"Oh, and I'm the melodramatic one?" Daichi teased with a smirk, talking to Suga was so easy he thought to himself.

"I never said I wasn't," 

"You got me there O Great Melodramatic One,"

Suga laughed again, Daichi smiling to himself. 

"Are you going in?" Suga asked him, pointing to the bathroom, "sorry about those two, they can be a handful,"

"I can imagine, my friends aren't any better. I was actually supposed to get one a drink and I completely forgot because I got too caught up talking to you," he rubbed the back of his neck at his sudden confession.

"O-oh!" Daichi noticed Suga blush and was relieved, even if just by a little, "well let's go get your friend a drink then!" Suga led the way to the bar, asking Daichi what his friend wanted.

"I didn't even bother to ask,"

"Oh, who is it? I'm fairly good at remembering faces to drinks,"

Daichi chuckled and looked to his table, pointing out Iwaizumi.

"Ahh, I remember him. He made me laugh," Suga said, starting on the drink most likely for Iwaizumi.

Daichi couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, "what did he say," 

"He made a pun. It was one of those 'you had to be there' kind of things," Suga told him, "it's not funny if I retell it," he set Iwaizumi's drink in front of him.

"I bet I could make you laugh,"

"You already did," Suga said, "multiple times," 

Daichi felt a slap on his shoulder and turned to see it was Iwaizumi, slipping into the seat next to him. 

Daichi slid Iwaizumi's drink over to him.

"Wish my drink came to me this fast the first time you came over here," Iwaizumi said, taking a sip.

"He seemed to have been too distracted with the stain on his shirt," Suga said 

"Thanks for helping me with that by the way," Daichi told him, he had actually been more distracted by Suga rather than the stain but he wasn't about to say that in front of Iwaizumi.

"At least he remembered this time,"

Suga giggled a little, but then his attention was drawn to a pair of girls, "what can I get for you ladies?" 

"Is your hair natural?" One of them asked him.

Suga blushed a little, his fingers twirling a piece of his hair, "uhh, yeah, it is,"

"It's so pretty!" The second one said 

"Yeah, you're one of the prettiest people I've ever seen,"

Suga giggled and smiled at them, "thank you so much,"

"Can we touch it?"

Suga leaned back a little, "Umm, I don't really like people touching my hair,"

"Oh sorry!" 

"We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,"

"It just looks so soft!"

Daichi was impressed by how these two girls were able to finish each others statements like that.

"Can we get a lemon drop and long island iced tea,"

"Sure thing," while Suga made their drinks, he turned to Daichi, "do you want anything to drink?"

Daichi didn't have a chance to respond before one of the girls spoke up,

"Oh you're cute!" 

"Th-thank you," Daichi said, he wasn't too used to receiving compliments.

"Lighten up Dai, you tense up too much," Iwaizumi patted his back.

"Do you two want to dance with us?" The girls asked them.

"We're here with our friends," Daichi said.

"Yeah, we better get back to them fast before they get into trouble," Iwaizumi added. 

Suga gave the two girls their drinks and they paid before saying bye to them.

"Are people always like that?" Daichi said.

"Usually, some more understanding of the word no than others," Suga sighed.

Daichi felt Iwaizumi hit him again, he was about to tell him to quit doing that when he saw Iwaizumi had gotten off his seat and walking away. Daichi looked to see where he was going only to see Oikawa being manhandled by some guy on the dance floor.

~(there isn't much Daisuga in this part since they just deal with the Oikawa issue here so its pointless to rewrite the entire scene. But if you want to know what happens, you can read the Iwaoi chapter)~

"Well," Daichi said, when they all realized Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sucking face, "I think that's our cue to go

"Our breaks are over anyway Bokuto," Suga said. 

The four got up from their seats and left the two to continue doing whatever it is they were doing.

"Fucking finally," Akaashi said, "the two have been pining since forever,"

Daichi laughed, it was true, he had experienced it all first hand.

"Akaashi, do you want to come with me outside some more?" Bokuto, the bouncer, asked him.

"It's getting kind of cold,"

"I'll let you borrow my sweater!" 

Daichi watched as Bokuto took off his sweater without giving Akaashi a chance to respond.

Akaashi took it thankfully and put it on and the two headed for the entrance.

"Is your break really almost over?" Daichi asked Suga.

"I have about fifteen minutes left actually," Suga flashed him a smile, "do you want to go up to the roof?"

The roof wasn't anything too special, but it was quieter than inside the club and there was a lesser chance of them getting interrupted.

Suga was leaning over the ledge surrounding the roof, Daichi went to stand next to him and they looked out together. The night was nice, it was chilly, but not overly so.

Suga started to giggle next to him Daichi, a hand covering his mouth.

"What is it?" Daichi asked him.

Suga held a finger to his lips, telling Daichi to be silent, and then pointed down over the ledge. Daichi leaned over a little to look down. He saw Akaashi pressed up against the wall in a heated make out session with Bokuto.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

Suga giggled again and then grabbed Daichi's wrist, moving them over to the other side of the roof.

"It looks like everyone is kissing today,"

"Kuroo's probably making out too," Daichi sighed, he really should have been taking better care of his friend, he'd have to make sure to look for him when Suga went back to work.

"Hey Daichi?" 

"Yeah?" 

Suga took a step forward, Daichi only realizing now that he was still holding onto his wrist, "I might be reading this all wrong, and you have permission to laugh at me if I am, but can I- can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Daichi leaned in and kissed Suga on the cheek. 

Suga blushed, "so is that a yes?"

Daichi nodded and then he was being kissed by Suga. Suga tasted just as sweet as Daichi thought he would. His free hand seeking until he found Suga's and held his hand. Suga letting go of his wrist to hold that hand properly too. The kiss was so innocent, so sweet, exactly what Daichi expected, but at the same time so much more. His lips tingled with a need to continue to kiss him, his hands squeezing Suga's because he wanted to feel more of him.

They pulled away eventually, "we should do that again," Daichi said, he felt like he couldn't get enough air to circulate through his body, as though Suga had taken it from him. He felt like he was flying, he wanted to do it again, and again. 

Thankfully, Suga giggled and pulled him back in, to kiss him again, and again.


	5. Bokuto/Akaashi- Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was running late to meet his coworkers, he hadn't initially wanted to come to the club, but he wasn't doing anything at home and nothing on Netflix had seemed interesting. He waited in the line to get to the front, having his ID in hand so he could just hand it over to the bouncer and walk in. His plan was fool-proof, a no brainer, his problem was when he finally got the front. He was the last person in line, and that must have affected the bouncer in some way because he took Akaashi's ID, eyed the card and Akaashi a couple times and then decided not to give it back.
> 
> "Why not?" Akaashi asked.
> 
> "I'm lonely," the bouncer said, "and you seem cool, so stay and talk to me," the bouncer smiled at him and Akaashi swore he was beaming,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me forever, but there so many ships I want to get through for this and I have so many ideas, I've been adding a little at a time to like three chapters and I finally decided I was just going to do them one by one. So here is the Bokuaka chapter

Akaashi was running late to meet his coworkers, he hadn't initially wanted to come to the club, but he wasn't doing anything at home and nothing on Netflix had seemed interesting. He waited in the line to get to the front, having his ID in hand so he could just hand it over to the bouncer and walk in. His plan was fool-proof, a no brainer, his problem was when he finally got the front. He was the last person in line, and that must have affected the bouncer in some way because he took Akaashi's ID, eyed the card and Akaashi a couple times and then decided not to give it back.

"Why not?" Akaashi asked.

"I'm lonely," the bouncer said, "and you seem cool, so stay and talk to me," the bouncer smiled at him and Akaashi swore he was beaming,

"I have to meet my coworkers inside," he told the oddly haired man,

The bouncer frowned, making Akaashi feel bad for him, he seemed to have a lot of energy and no where to let it out, "well I'm already late," he found himself saying, "I guess I could stay out here for a while," he knew the only reason they were here was because Kuroo was heartbroken, and Akaashi didn't really want to deal with his drunken feelings. Especially if Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there too, and with alcohol involved, there was bound to be sexual tension there Akaashi would rather not be around.

The bouncer seemed to be surprised, despite asking Akaashi to stay with him, "really?" 

"Yes, but do you mind if I sit down?" Akaashi asked, motioning to the ground next to the bouncer.

"Go ahead! Do whatever you'd like!" He said, but just as Akaashi was going to sit, the bouncer stopped him, "wait, wait, here sit on my jacket, I wouldn't want you getting dirty because I'm making you stay out here," he said, all while taking off his jacket and placing it on the ground for Akaashi.

"You're not forcing me," Akaashi clarified, "but could you give me my ID back? Before we forget," 

The bouncer handed it over, but not before giving it a quick glance, "so Akaashi, tell me about yourself," 

Akaashi was sitting down now, atop the bouncer's jack, "how about you tell me your name first?"

"oh right! It's Bokuto Koutaro. I'm the bouncer here because I can kick anyone out with these," he started to flex, moving his arms in different angles so Akaashi could see just how strong he was. 

It was all so funny to Akaashi, how Bokuto seemed to look like an owl, posing and showing off his muscles, the thought made Akaashi laugh.

"Wow, you're really pretty when you laugh, well I mean, you're already very beautiful, but when you laugh it's just like wow, I didn't know you could get any prettier,"

Akaashi was stunned at the sincerity Bokuto's voice had, and he couldn't help but blush and timidly smile, "thank you Bokuto-san, your muscles make you look very attractive as well," Akaashi had hoped changing the subject would shift Bokuto's attention somewhere else besides him, and thankfully, he was right. Bokuto started telling Akaashi all about his workout routine, even demonstrating some of his exercises, only stopping to check the IDs of a couple people now and then.

As much as Akaashi liked Bokuto's demonstrations and listening to his stories, he did have to stop him as he listed off the ingredients that go into his protein shakes.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi interrupted, "I think I should go inside now," a quick glance of his phone told him it had been a half hour since he had arrived, "my friends are wondering where I am," he saw he had a couple texts from Kiyoko.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you for keeping me company,"

"If I get bored, I'll come back," Akaashi reassured, standing up and picking up Bokuto's jacket, dusting it off before he handed It over, "thank you,"

Bokuto took the jacket and putting it on, "no problem!" Akaashi gave him a small smile and stepped inside, quickly finding the table his friends were sat at.

\-----

Bokuto POV  
As soon as Akaashi was gone, Bokuto was sad and wanted his company again. It was really easy to talk to Akaashi, granted Bokuto could talk to just about anyone, but the problem was usually that the conversation always reached a point where Bokuto could tell the other person had zoned out and wasn't paying attention to him anymore. But despite Akaashi's half-lidded eyes that made it seem like he was perpetually bored, Bokuto could tell he was interested, he would compliment Bokuto exactly when he wanted to be complimented and he asked questions and made comments, and it was a nice change of pace for Bokuto. 

No one really came to the club anymore, which was fine for Bokuto, he just took out his phone and played games. He listened to the music's thrumming beat and people walking out of the club. He was on his last life in Candy Crush, not able to defeat this goddamn level for days, when he heard the club door open and Akaashi walked back out.

"Akaashi! You're back!"

Akaashi stood next to Bokuto where he was leaning against the wall, "my friends are dispersed to do their own thing," he told him.

"They left you alone?"

"Pretty much,"

"Why would anyone want to leave you alone? You're great,"

Akaashi chuckled, a beautiful sound that made Bokuto smile, "well some are drunk, some are hopelessly in love, and some are forming crushes, so I guess it's understandable. I didn't really want to come tonight,"

"But now you met me so it's worth it," Bokuto pointed at himself, "or at least I'll try to make it worth it," he gave Akaashi a big smile which made Akaashi smile back.  
"You've already done that Bokuto-san,"

"Bokuto! Come in here quick!" They both looked to the door and saw Suga looking frantic and then running back inside. Bokuto told Akaashi to wait there as he ran inside to follow Suga. He saw a confrontation occurring on the dance floor. He recognized a guy he had kicked out before moving his arm up to punch a spiky haired raven, but another guy managed to grab his arm.

"Oh my god," he heard Akaashi say behind him, "those are my friends," 

"Hey, hey, hey," Bokuto yelled, catching all of their attention. He grabbed the guy's arm, "didn't I kick you out yesterday and told you if I saw you again I was going to kick your ass?" he said, beginning to drag him away.

"Hey! No you got the wrong guy. I've never been here before," the guy tried to tell him.

"I can smell your nasty as cologne," Bokuto scrunched up his face, "it smells worse than yesterday," 

He took him outside, noticing Akaashi, Suga and the guy from before were following him.

"Hey maybe pretty boys 2 and 3 want to join me at my place later," the creep said. 

Bokuto saw him give Akaashi and Suga a look, "don't look or talk to them," Bokuto grabbed his arm even tighter, twisting it behind his back and kicking him in the leg.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Oh sorry," Bokuto said sarcastically, "am I hurting you?"

Bokuto threw him out, not really caring that the guy fell onto the pavement. They watched as he stood up and scrambled away.

He felt Akaashi tug on his sleeve, "could we go see if Oikawa is okay?"

Bokuto nodded and they went inside, Bokuto followed Akaashi to a booth. Suga and Daichi, as he had heard Suga call him sat down, too. 

"What happened, Daichi?" Akaashi asked

"They were dancing and I guess he got too handsy with Oikawa, trying to kiss him and stuff,"

"Such a creep," Suga said, "gave me the chills just seeing him again,"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi came back and they talked, trying to get Oikawa's mind off of it since everyone could tell he still looked a bit tense. By the time Bokuto and Suga's breaks were over, Oikawa had seemed to be much more relaxed (especially since he and Iwaizumi were now furiously making out), so Bokuto and Akaashi headed back outside so Bokuto could continue to do his job, which was just standing by now.

"Thank you for taking care of him Bokuto-san, you saved my friend,"

Bokuto puffed out his chest at having done something to make Akaashi happy, "I was just doing my job," he said proudly, "it's a good thing I'm really good at it!" he laughed.

"Still, I'm very glad you were here tonight," Akaashi gave him a small smile, one that Bokuto knew he wouldn't tire of seeing anytime soon. But suddenly that smile was getting closer, much closer, until Akaashi's lips were pressing against Bokuto's cheek, "thank you,"

Bokuto cleared his throat as he watched Akaashi look down and create some space between them, he seemed rather shy now, "could I kiss you Akaashi?"

Akaashi looked surprised but he nodded, "if you would like,"

Bokuto took a tentative step forward, "but do you want me to?" He asked, he had to be sure Akaashi wanted to kiss him before he took the final step forward.

"I would really like that," Akaashi was blushing and Bokuto was too excited as he leaned in and kissed him. Bokuto quickly decided he liked kissing Akaashi, he was not shy at all as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and started to walk back until he hit the wall and Bokuto held him there. He especially enjoyed how small Akaashi's waist was, how Bokuto could wrap his arms all the way around him, how he felt like he could protect Akaashi.

But what Bokuto liked the most was just how into it Akaashi was, he was being rough with the way he was biting at Bokuto's lips, sucking them into his mouth for a moment before their tongues met in a heated dance. It was hot, and Bokuto quickly confirmed that he really like Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama will most likely be the next chapter and I'll hopefully have it out within the next week

**Author's Note:**

> So....what do you guys think?
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
